Clips for releasably connecting together the mitered corners of extruded metal frames for screen doors and the like are known but heretofore have usually comprised L-shaped members having hooks at the ends of the legs which snap into slots in the outer panels of the respective frame members. The clips are resilient and the angle between the legs is less than 90.degree. whereby the legs must be spread apart and when snapped into the slots, the clips bias the miters towards each other but provide only slight resistance to movement of the miters away from each other. Thus after a period of prolonged use with the usual forces being exerted on the door as it is opened and closed, the clips loosen and the frame begins to rack so that it no longer fits properly within the door frame and may even collapse completely. A main object of the present invention is to provide a clip for frames of screen doors or the like whereby the frame is retained rigid throughout its life. Another object is to provide the combination of such a clip and a pair of frame members.